Voices
by tyleetty
Summary: Zacks been hearing voices in his head. their sole purpouse is to torment him, mock him, hurt him. when Zack is caught in a web of secretts, death and lies will the voices win?
1. Chapter 1

**An F again hmmm? You're stupid. You're a stupid worthless pile of trash.**

The voice was back.

Zack stared angrily at the failed test that had just been placed in front of him. It was the third test he had failed that week and it was really starting to get him down.

**I bet you're brothers done better than you. He always does, but then again... so does a mouse.**

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!!_

**I'm only speaking the truth**

For two weeks now the voice had been following him, haunting his dreams. Every time it spoke to him in that snide, weasily little voice, Zack felt like screaming. It was always there, never leaving, always taunting him.

"Hey Zack! What didja get?" Cody asked a little too enthusiastically, only to be greeted by Zack's death glare.

"Ouch. That bad?"

Zack looked glumly at the floor.

"Don't tell me you got another F?! Zack that's the third one this week!! Moms gonna freak!"

**Third? You're dumber than i thought**

_SHUT UP!_

"Honestly though Zack, how did you fail? The test was multiple choice!"

"Enough! So i failed ok? I don't care! Just leave me alone you annoying loser!"

"Loser?" Cody said. Forgetting to keep the hurt tone out of his voice. A wave of guilt swept over Zack, but he quickly brushed it away.

"I may be a 'loser' Zack, but at least when i grow up I'm gonna be the twin who has a good job, the twin who will have a family and friends. But what are you gonna have? You're going to bethe twin who doesn't have a job, you'll go from girlfriend to girlfriend and they'll all break up with you because you'll be the loser. You'll drink, you'll smoke and you'll possibly even do drugs! So go ahead Zack. Call me a loser, but in the future it will be you."

**Ha! Couldn't off put it better my self**

00oo00

Zack stormed through the streets. Angrily fighting away tears.

_Cody doesn't really think that does he?_

**I wouldn't blame him if he does, he's got you pegged**

_No... he couldn't mean it....he... i mean..._

**You mean he's right, you are the loser twin**

_I'm not!_

**Then how come you're so useless?**

Absentmindingly he walked into Hugo's convenience store, flicking through random sports magazines.

_I'm not useless. I was the all-star on my school basketball team_

**Exactly. Was, as in no longer**

_How many times do i have to say shut up before you get the bloody message??!!_

**Just a few more times. I like hearing you get frustrated.**

Four guys in large black hoodys entered the store, together they strode up to the counter. "Give us the money." The middle one stated.

"I...I'm sorry?" the cashier said.

"Give. Up. The. Money." He pulled out a gun. "Now."

"Ummmm, uh... o...ok..." He stuttered. Pulling out wads of dollar bills.

"Now, close your eyes." He did as he was told. The man pushed the gun to his head, and then pulled the trigger.

"What the-"Zack shouted, shocked to see the body of cashier falling to the floor. Suddenly the men in the black hoodys turned, noticing Zack for the first time. The leader face turned into a twisted, sinister smile.

Slowly, he picked up a match, and burned the place down.

**So?**

**What do you think?**

**Should i continue?**


	2. fire fire burning bright

**Thanks to all those who reviewed my first chapter:**

**Wyntirsno,**

**Kulmanari,**

**Tiger002... Hey! I just gave a shout out!**

**00oo00**

Black, soot filled air filled Zack's lungs, bits of debris stinging his eyes.

**Oh well done, all you had to do was go into a store and buy a sports magazine and look where you are now. You've witnessed a robbery, a murder and the burning of building. Can you not do anything right?**

_Look, this wasn't my fault! I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!_

It was getting harder to breath, smoke was everywhere. The cackling of flames was getting louder, everything was chaos. Suddenly two hands grabbed Zack's shoulders. And Zack passed out.

00oo00

Something was wrong. Something was** very **wrong.

Cody felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck; it felt as if a large piece of metal had fallen and landed on him. In his head flashed images of fire, burning brightly, and then of his brother Zack


	3. doubt

**Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter:**

**Big fan,**

**Zack and Cody3,**

**Wyntirsno.**

**P.S:**

**Sorry the last chapter was so short.**

**00oo00**

"W...wh...Where am i?" Zack was surrounded by black, he seemed to be in an empty, never ending room.

"Your mind." Said an all too familiar voice. It was **the** voice. "Empty isn't it?"

"I'm choosing to ignore that comment. What happened?"

A girl appeared in front of him, she had long glossy black hair and ruby red lips, plastered on them was an evil grin. "Your girly lungs couldn't handle all the smoke," she flipped back her hair, "And a piece of debris hit you."

"Why are you such a jerk?"

"Tsk Tsk; is that any way to speak to a lady?"

"You're not a lady, you're not even real."

"Ouch! That hurt." She said defensively, but no emotion was shown on her face.

"So?"

"Never the caring kind are you Zack? Maby that's why no one likes you."

"People like me..."

"Really? Who? Cause Cody certainly doesn't, Mr Mosbey doesn't, your teachers don't, Maddie will never love you so who else is there?"

"Ummmm... there's... Bob?"

"Bob?" She laughed, "That's the best you've got?"

"What's wrong with Bob?"

"Honestly Zack, do i need to answer that question? You're pathetic."

"Stop insulting me!"

"Jeese, no need to get so worked up you little cry baby"

"I am NOT a cry baby, I am very tough."

"No you're not."

"Yes i am, I'm always standing up to bullies."

"No... you **are** a bully."

"N..no" Zack's voice was starting to shake. She smiled to herself; she was starting to get to him.

"Oh yes Zack, oh yes. You are nothing but a dumb, wannabe loser who bullies people who are weaker than themselves. And why do you do it? You do it just because it makes you feel better than yourself. You're pathetic, worthless self."

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!!! It's not true! I am not a bully and I'm not worthless!"

"Really? Then why are you even bothering to prove it to me unless you have doubt in you're mind?"

"I don't have doubt in my mind."

"Yes you do, I'm you're doubt Zack. And I'm all that's here."


	4. Drew?

**Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter:**

**Dancin-in-the-rain, (What did you mean review??)**

**Wyntirsno.**

**Reneyyy'sprouse'**

**Tiger002**

**Thank you all so much!**

**00oo00**

Zack woke to find himself in the alley behind the local library, next to him was the four robbers.

"Ah, i see you're awake clone no.1." the leader said.

"D...drew?" Zack asked, slowly regaining his senses.

**Ooh, a twist to the ever growing tale of Zack's pathetic life. **Doubt laughed.

"The one and only." He smiled.

"But t...the store and t...the rob...robbery...a...nd, and... you kill, kill...kill."Zack stuttered.

**Can't talk Zack? Pathetic.**

_I am not pathetic!_

**What's this? Do i sense doubt in your mind?**

_Now is NOT the time_

"Killed a man?" Drew mocked.

"And you burned down the store."

"So?"

"So that illegal and **evil**. You had no right and no need."

"Ok, ok keep you're wig on." Drew jested, getting fake laughs from his supposedly 'crew'.

"Keep m- how can you even say that? After what just happened?"

**wuss**

"So it's settled then."

"Did someone just turn over two pages at once?" Zack said sheepishly.

"You are gonna keep quiet."

"And what makes you think that?" Zack was getting angry.

Drew pulled out a knife, the sharp metal glinting in the moonlight. He grabbed Zack, and through gritted teeth simply said: "If you don't keep quiet, then I'll silence you." He turned to leave, "Oh, and one last thing, don't tell you're brother." And with that, he dropped him, and walked off into the night.

00oo00

Cody had been thinking, his mind whirling with thoughts, what if something had happened to Zack? What if he was dead and the last thing he had said to him was so cruel? "_Go ahead Zack. Call me a loser, but in the future it will be you." _The words repeated themselves over and over again in his head. He tried to brush the thoughts away. To tell himself that any moment now Zack would walk through the door. Any moment now.

He waited.

It was now 10:05, Carey would be back soon.

10:50.

Surly Zack should be back by now?

As if on cue the dark outline of Zack appeared in the door way, on his face was an angry scowl.

"Ummmm, hi Zack..." Cody started, "Look, Zack... I'm really sorry... about what i said."

"Yeah... whatever." He walked past him, and into the bedroom, slamming the door shut as to drown out his brother's apologies.

What just happened? Cody thought himself. That had never happened before, every time he and Zack argued all the other had to do was apologise, and then it was all water under the bridge. Never had Zack just ignored him like that. Never.

00oo00

**Boy was that wise, your brother apologies and what do you do? You ignore him. I wouldn't be surprised if he never speaks to you again.**

_Shut up! It's not my fault; it's just...just that I'm afraid._

**Afraid? **She was enjoying this, Zack could tell.

_Yes, afraid. Afraid that if i speak to Cody I'll...I'll tell him everything. And I can't risk it._

**Well, what do you know? You actually can be noble.**

_Why do you sound so surprised?_

**Because you're a gutless, spineless, coward. You haven't got a drop of honesty in you.**

_And you say I'm mean?_

**Hey, I'm not 'real' remember.**

_I sure wish you weren't. _

**It's your own fault for being such a pathetic loser.**

_I AM NOT!_

**Oh yes Zack. You are.**

**00oo00**

**Thanks for reading, I'll try and update as soon as i can :D**


	5. Never ending darkness

**Thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter**:

**Wyntirsno,**

**xAlL-ThInGs-DiSnEy-RoCkSx**

**Tiger002**

**00oo00**

He was back.

Back in the never ending room. Back with Doubt.

"Aren't you gonna do anything?" She asked in an annoyed tone, tapping manicured her fingers across her tanned arms. Her emerald eye's fixated on Zack, as he sat, staring glumly at the floor.

"And what? Give you more reasons to mock me?" he replied.

"Oh please. I can think of several reasons by just looking at you." Her snide voice ringed through his ears. "For a start, you're hair! Talk about bed head."

"Maby that's because I'm in bed. Asleep. Where i **should** be dreaming."

"Ahh but you're not oh worthless one. You are here, deep inside your mind."

"If this is my mind then why don't i control anything? Shouldn't i be able to like poof in a skateboard or something?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because, even though this is your mind, I control it." Then, as if to prove her point, a Skateboard appeared in a flash of colour. Illuminating the air, she kept it for a couple of minutes, before making it disappear. "See?"

"Why can't i control my mind?"

"There's a simple answer to that Zack. You're going insane."

**Sorry it was so short. I'm having writers block. If you have any ideas on how you want the story to go then press the big purple button:D**


	6. Cody

**Thank to all those brilliant people who reviewed my last chapter:**

**Wyntirsno,**

**Tiger002,**

**xAlL-tHiNgS-dIsNeY-RoCkSx**

**You are all great!**

**00oo00**

"It would seem that Hugo's store, the small building at 28 darning's street, was burned to a crisp last night after a late night robbery. So far no witnesses have come forward."

The noise of the radio blared through the suite, making Zack's blood run cold. "The body of Tony Jhones, the Kiosk man was found underneath the rubble, police have also found blood that is not believed to be his, this means that either the robber was hurt, or there was a witness. It is possible that if there was a witness then the robbers are threatening him or her. In other news..."

Zack had gone white now. No one noticed though. They were busy debating who could off done it.

"I bet it was that John guy," Maddie started. "You know, the one who escaped from prison last year?"

"Brrr. I hope not." London said, remembering the brief stay he had at the Tipton hotel, John had fallen head over heels in love with her, and when things went wrong, he became a stalker. Then he started robbing her, taking her stuff and creating a shrine to her. "That was not a nice experience."

"What about the two guys who worked as diamond thieves? The ones Zack and I caught?" Cody asked.

"Please! Zack and you? I do believe it was my little Evana who caught them." London said.

"Really? Cause i do believe it was Zack and I made the trap that caught them, Zack and I who staked out the suite and Zack and I who laid the bate. Ergo... It was Zack and I who caught the villains." Cody stated.

"Yeah... Whatever."

Cody grinned.

"Well whoever it is better be caught fast." Mr Mosbey said, taking a sip from his morning cup of coffee.

Cody turned to Zack, who was just sitting there, white as a sheep. Suddenly Cody noticed a bruise on his neck, well, it was more of a gash than a bruise, he also noticed that there was a large cut, hidden underneath Zack's long-sleeved skull jumper.

Curiously Cody went up to him.

"Zack, what happened to your arm?" Zack looked up, surprised to see his brother there. The mirror image of him, his face filled with concern.

"Nothing." He said distantly.

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like nothing, it looks painful."

"I just fell, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now leave me alone!"

"Ok..." Cody lingered.

"Yes ok, now go!"

Cody turned, yet again forgetting to keep away the hurt expression. _What was wrong with Zack? Why was he being like this? _

**Wow it's guilty in here.**

_Shut up._

**Is that the only word you know?**

_No, it's just the only word i want to say to __**you.**_

**Wow, you know i wonder what would happen if i were to rip this little cord? **

_What cord?_

**The cord that i think, just think, leads to your central brain nerve.**

_My what?_

**God you're dumb. Let me explain this to you slowly. If i cut this cord. You will die.**

_What?!_

**You heard.**

*Gulp*

**God you're gullible.**

00oo00

"Mom?" Cody asked, opening the door to the lounge. "Are you in here?"

"Yes sweetie, now what is it you want? Mommy's gotta do rehearsal."

"It's Zack..." Cody started. "I'm worried about him. We got into this huge fight last night and he didn't come home till really late, and he has this big cut on his arm and a gash on his neck... and even though i said sorry he is still mad at me! He won't talk about anything and he went really pale when Mattie, London and I were talking about the robbery at Hugo's... and... And... I'm just worried."

"Hugo's has been robbed?"

"Yes and burned down but that's beside the point!"

"Oh sorry honey," she rubbed his back. "I'm Sure Zack's just going through a rough patch, a for the cut and gash... Maby he just fell?"

"Funny, he said the same."

"See! Maby you're just over reacting?"

"I suppose..."

"See!"

"Stop saying that."

"Ok, now bye honey. I've really gotta go rehearse!"

"Kay, see ya mom!"

"See ya!"

**It came to me in a dream! My writers block is over! Well, at least for now any way.**


	7. Nobody knows

**A Humongous amount of gratitude to all the magnificent people who reviewed chapter 6! :**

**Wyntirsno,**

**Tiger002,**

**Reneyyy'Sprouse',**

**xAlL-tHiNgS-dIsNeY-RoCkSx**

**00oo00**

**So... how do you think you did?**

_How do you think i did?_

**I think you got an F again.**

_Well i think that i did quite well._

**Well you would.**

_What are you? Five?_

**Coming from the man who throws spit wads at the guests of the Tipton hotel.**

The shrill ringing of the bell woke Zack from his trance. Angrily he pulled his iPod out of his pocket and listened full blast to the first song that played. Pinks nobody knows.

_What the hell is that doing on here? _

**London put it on remember? Wow your dumb.**

Nobody knows  
Nobody knows but me  
That I sometimes cry  
If I could pretend that I'm asleep  
When my tears start to fall  
I peek out from behind these walls  
I think nobody knows  
Nobody knows no

"Hey Zack!" Cody called, running up beside his brother. Zack turned the volume up.

Nobody likes  
Nobody likes to lose their inner voice  
The one I used to hear before my life  
Made a choice  
But I think nobody knows  
No no  
Nobody knows  
No

_Yeah right._ _Nobody likes to lose their inner voice, she was way off on that one._

**Ha!**

Baby  
Oh the secret's safe with me  
There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be  
And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone  
Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown  
And I've lost my way back home  
I think nobody knows no  
I said nobody knows  
Nobody cares

"Zack, you've got to talk to me sometime." Cody said desperately.

_No I don't._

**Why not? Oh yeah! Cause the little baby is scared of telling his little secret to his little brother.**

It's win or lose not how you play the game  
And the road to darkness has a way  
Of always knowing my name  
But I think nobody knows  
No no  
Nobody knows no no no no

"Please Zack." Cody was desperate now and Zack was fighting, he hated not talking to Cody.

"Please!"

"Fine!!" he gave up.

**Wimp.**

Baby  
Oh the secret's safe with me  
There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be  
And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone  
Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown  
And I've lost my way back home  
And oh no no no no  
Nobody knows  
No no no no no no

"Hey guys! Max said, jogging up besides her friends, "What's up?"

"Nothing much..." Zack lied. "Are you and Cody still going to that dork meeting?"

"It's not a dork meeting."Cody stated. "Its a gathering of intellectual minds to discopver the force of the gravitational pull of the conmen fruit fly."

Zack turned to max. "Dont look at me? I'm just there for extra credit."

Tomorrow I'll be there my friend  
I'll wake up and start all over again  
When everybody else is gone  
No no no

Behind the library there is an alley. In that alley are 4 teenagers. And these four teenagers have a problem.

"What are we gonna do about Zack?" Toney asked. Looking at Drew.

"We need to dispose of him before he blabs." James said. "I say we shoot him."

"No! We can't kill him straight forward!" drew said sternly. "If we do then the cops will start asking questions. We need to be... discrete."

"How do you discretely kill someone?" Josh asked.

"Simple. A hit and run."

Nobody knows  
Nobody knows the rhythem of my heart  
The way I do when I'm lying in the dark  
And the world is asleep  
I think nobody knows  
Nobody knows  
Nobody knows but me  
Me

**Sorry this chapter was so rubbish... but hey! It's my first songfic. I'm sure I'll get the hang of them eventually :D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Please review!**


	8. the brass eagle

**A big thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter:::::::::**

**Wyntirsno,**

**Dancin-in-the-rain,**

**Tiger002,**

**xAlL-tHiNgS-dIsNeY-RoCkSx,**

**Reneyyy'Sprouse'.**

**You are all brilliant!**

**00oo00**

Zack turned left and into Darning Street, it was quiet. Quieter than usual.

Glancing around nervously he saw that there was nothing. No people. No birds. No cars. No nothing. The street was empty.

_I'm sure that there's a perfectly logical reason for this street to be empty._

**Yep. You're probably just being you're annoying paranoid self.**

_Wait, even though what you just said was unbelievably rude... did you just try to comfort me?_

**What? No... I, ummmm, was.... ummmm. And... ummmm**

_Ha! _He smirked. He had finally got something over doubt.

Suddenly the sound of a car engine came closer. Closer. Zack turned round; it was coming right at him.

It was a black Volvo, with a brass eagle hood ornament, glinting in the midday sun.

**You don't think...**

Zack ran, he ran for what he guessed was his life.

**Run faster you pathetic worthless piece of trash!**

_Now is defiantly not the time._

He ran, the souls of his converse's slapping across the wet, slippery tarmac. _This is it. I'm gonna die._ The car was getting closer. _Any moment now._ He turned a corner, hoping to throw his pursuers of his track. No such luck. Suddenly a light switch went off in his head: _the ally!_

He just had to get to the end of the street, and down through the ally, there was no way the car could fit, no way they could follow. He would be home free. He was nearly there. Nearly safe.

He was there. He had made it. A soft "Yes" escaped his lips. He was in the alley. There was no more car trying to run him over. Then came the sound he had been dreading. The car door opened. And two men came out, each carried a gun.

"Aghr!" he screamed, running even faster now, the bullets hitting the floor around him. "Help." He was trying his best not to cry. The men were gaining in him. "When this is over i ma going to kill Drew." He said to himself. Nobody knows

**That's only if drew doesn't have you killed first.**

The sound of the road was nearer.

_The road! With people! I'll be safe!_

But it was too late. He felt a sharp, searing pain in his leg. And the in his chest. He then collapsed onto the cold, littered floor.


	9. broken coffee cups

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed chapter NINE! Thank you all!**

**Wyntirsno,**

**Cryinforalostlove.**

**Reneyyy'Sprouse'**

**I love you all so much!!!!!!!**

**00oo00**

"Clear!" Doctor Truemen shouted. Watching hopelessly as the body of the lifeless teen jumped on the table in front of him. "13 stats and...Clear!" nothing happened. Beads of sweat formed on his face. "No, i can't lose him, he's only a kid. 14 stats! Clear!"

The body jumped again, but still no pulse. "Come on... 15 stats! Clear!" a thin blue line appeared on the monitor, it was week, but it was still there. "Come on... 16 stats! Clear!" the line was improving; he was nearly in a stable state. "One more, Clear!" the line went up. "Yes! He's stable, now let's begin the surgery." Picking up the Scalpel he began the process of removing the bullet.

00oo00

Carey Martin was sitting in her suite, nursing a long cold coffee, anxiously awaiting the return of her youngest son Cody, if anyone knew where Zack was it would be him.

Zack should be back by now, he should off returned from school hours ago... but he hadn't. Maybe he went with Cody and Max, she thought to herself. But she knew that the chances of Zack going to a science convention were one in a million. Zack hated Science... Zack hated pretty much anything educational. Maybe he met up with some friends from school and decided to go to the park? That was a possibility... but still, he would off called... Unless he lost his phone again...

At that moment, as if by queue, the phone rang. _Please be Zack, Please be Zack. _

"H...hello?"

"Yes is this the house hold of Zackary Martin?" An official voice sounded.

"Oh my god, what did he steal?"

"What? Nothing, Mrs Marin-"

"Miss Martin."

"Miss Martin, you're son Zack has been involved in a shooting, he is currently at Worthingus Hospital having surgery, and he is in a serious condition." And with that she hung up, and the coffee cup smashed to the floor.

**Ok, i know its short. But sometimes the shortness adds to the intensity... **


	10. my last breath

**Thanks to all the magnificent people who reviewed my last chapter:**

**Tiger002,**

**Wyntirsno,**

**Super Jamin Carrot,**

**Reneyyy'Sprouse',**

**xAlL-tHiNgS-dIsNeY-RoCkSx**

**THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (My second songfic. My last breath by Evanescence)**

**00oo00**

hold on to me love**  
**you know i can't stay long  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?

Cody stood outside the door to the suite, dreading going in. He didn't know why. He just had a bad feeling.

The sound of glass shattering echoed through his bones. He didn't want to go in.

His mothers cries.

He knew that he had to go in sometime, he couldn't just let his mother cry, he couldn't just ignore the nagging feeling he had that his life was about to be ruined. But all he wanted to was hide. He didn't know why.

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

Slowly he the door knob. "M...mom? Are you ok?"

Carey's tear streaked eyes lifted out of her hand; her body was shaking with sobs. She was sitting on the suite floor, surrounded with parts of shattered coffee cup. Cody was scared now.

"Mom?"

"It's. It's. It's. It's. It's. It's."

"Mom!"

"It's Zack!" She burst out crying again.

Cody's blood ran cold, and even though every essence of his being was telling him not to, he still uttered the three words he did not want to hear the answer too.

"What about Zack?"

I'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
i know you hear me  
i can taste it in your tears

00oo00

"Well, well, well. Can't even dodge a couple of bullets, you are pathetic." Doubts aerie laughter echoed through the darkness. Zack looked around him, cautiously scanning the area. He couldn't see anything. He could even make out Doubt.

"Where are you?" he asked, only to find that his voice was barely more than a whisper. He tried to move but his body remained still, standing rigged on what he could only assume was the ground.

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

"I... I don't know." Her voice sounded scared, though she was trying her best to hide it.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're supposed to control my mind for crying out loud! How can you not know what's going on????"

"Every thing's gone black. I can't see. I don't know what's happening!" she was panicking, and Zack knew, even though he hated her... and she wasn't real, he had to try to calm her down.

"Look," He called out. "I'm scared two, but you've got to calm down."

"How can i calm down?!" She shrieked, "I'm getting weaker! I'm... I'm dying."

"Well, we all have to die at some point right?"

"You just don't get it do you?" She laughed a manipulating laugh. "If i die, you die two." And with that she carried on laughing, her voice getting fainter. And the darkness overtaking.

closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there

say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black

00oo00

**What do you think? This is my favourite chapter yet... I don't know about you though. Please review!;D**


	11. remembering

**A really big thanks to all the people who reviewed my last chapter:**

**xAlL-tHiNgS-dIsNeY-RoCkSx **

**super Jamin carrot (awesome name!)**

**Reneyyy' Sprouse'**

**Tiger002**

**Wyntirsno**

**THANKS!**

**00oo00**

Zack was no longer in the dark. He was watching two five year old twins, playing with the toy train their father had given them for their birthday.

"Choo choo!" one of them said, giggling happily. "Look out Cody! The runaway train is coming to get you!" he steered the train towards his twin. "Run for your life"

"No!" Cody yelled, laughing as he ran, "don't kill me train!" Both twins laughed, smiling big cheesy smiles at each other.

Zack watched them laughing. He watched as slowly their faces became blurrier. He watched as they disappeared.

"Cody!" Zack called. "Cody! Don't disappear!" Co-"

Now Zack was in the suite, he was with his mom. Looking closer he saw that he was crying. _I remember this... this is just after my first girlfriend broke up with me..._ the room was turning black again. His mom was disappearing. The suite was disappearing, the Tipton was disappearing. His life was gone.

00oo00

Zack awoke to a bright, white light, next to him was a woman, her eyes were red and puffy. There was also a boy. He jumped up with excitement when he noticed that he was awake. "Zack! Thank god you're awake!"

Zack gave him a perplexed look.

"Who's Zack?" the boys face dropped.

"You. You're Zack."

"Oh... then who are you?"

He looked like a bomb had just exploded in his face.

Now the woman got up, with a terrified expression.

"Zack, honey, do you know who i am?"

"Ummmm, no. Should i?"

00oo00

**Wellllllll? Do you like it??????**

**If you don't i will be really upset**

**Please review**


	12. whats that mean?

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed last chapter:**

**xAlL-tHiNgS-dIsNeY-RoCkSx,**

**Reneyyy'Sprouse',**

**Tiger002,**

**Wyntirsno.**

**This is a note:**

**I am going on holiday Friday 19****th****, i will not be back for two weeks. There for i will not update for two weeks... sorry if this upsets anyone... after the last chapter i feel like I'm writing a soap. Lol**

**00oo00**

"He, he doesn't remember..." Cody stated. His blood running cold. "How can he not remember?!"

"Should I? And I'm sorry but who are you people? Where am I? And can someone please tell me what's going on???" Zack was full of questions, he reminded Cody of a young child, constantly saying what's on his mind, even if those things broke people's heart.

**He looks upset **(A/N yep that's right she's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack)

"Who said that?" Cody looked up.

"No one said anything Zack"

"Right... And who's Zack again?"

Carey stood up. "I'm going to get a doctor." And with that she left the room.

**She look's upset two.**

"Huh?"

"What's the matter?"

Zack's POV

The boy ran over to me at lightning speed... wait. What's lightning? How do I know that word? Oh well.

"Nothing's wrong. I think..."

**You think? What kind of answer is that?**

"Shut up."

"Zack... I didn't say anything." Why does he keep calling me Zack? Maybe I'll ask him

"Why do you keep calling me Zack? What's a Zack anyway?"

"You! You're a Zack, I mean you are Zack." He looked frustrated. Hey! I did it again! Fus-tra-ted--- hmmm i wonder what that means...

"What does frustrated mean?"

"What?"

"Frustrated... what does it mean?"

"Why do you want to know?" why wouldn't i want to know? I don't know who this guy is but i swear... Oh! Another person! I wonder if he's gonna yell at me as well.

**I wouldn't blame him.**

"Who are you?"

The man looked at me. "I'm Doctor Truemen." He extended his hand towards me... why was he doing that?

"What's a doctor?" i asked uncertainly.

"Hmmm, it's as i thought..." he put his hand to his chin, a thoughtful look on his face.

"What's what you thought? By the way, what's thought mean?" the boy looked at me as if i was nuts. Nuts... isn't that something you eat? The man turned to the woman.

"Miss Martin, I'm afraid you're son has amnesia." She started to leak water from her eyes.

"Is that good or bad?" I asked

"Amnesia? No, that's bad." The boy answered.

"No, not that, leaking water from your eyes. Is that good or bad?"

"What? Crying? That means you're sad. It's neither good nor bad for your health." He two looked sad.

"Why are you sad then?"

"Because you've lost your friking memory! You don't remember anything! Not even your own brother!" he shouted. Losing his patience with me.

"What's a brother?"

"I can't take this." And then the boy stomped out of the room. I did it again! Stomped...

**00oo00**

**What do you think? REVIEW! (please?^-^) **


	13. point of view

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter:**

**xSprousex (I know what amnesia is!)**

**singin-in-the-rain**

**xAlL-tHiNgS-dIsNeY-rOcKsx**

**Wyntirsno**

**Reneyyy'sprouse'**

**Tiger002**

**THANKS! I love reviews!!!!!**

**00oo00**

**Zacks pov**

Stomped. Now that i think about it, it seems to a poor choice of words. More like stride, but angrier. Why he was angry i did not know. Trickling down his cheek was what seemed to look like water. What was it the boy had called it? Crying? Down his cheek was a crying... nope. That doesn't sound right. Whatever it was it was falling down his cheek, and, for some reason it made me feel sad. I put my finger to my own cheek. It two was wet.

00oo00

Drews Pov

"AMNESIA!?" I screamed. "How could you of let this happen?" Leroi wouldn't like this. He is going to kill me. He actually going to skin me alive. "I ordered you to kill him! If anything. Anything, happens now and he remembers... or worse! The Cops are gonna look into this! There going to wonder why someone went through such effort to kill a 16 year old kid and knowing you, you were clumsy! You left clue's, didn't you? Clue's for those scruffy detectives to find and eat up!" i am really panicking now. What if they find us? And through us they find their way to the central corp? What if Leroi was to find out?

(A/N i know thats two but one sounded better)

00oo00

Cody's pov

_What's a brother? What's a __**BROTHER?????????**_

How could he? How Dare he!? How could he not remember me? His twin... my twin... my twin. "My twin." The words feel like ash in my mouth. I can taste nothing but sourness. suddenly my legs gave way beneath me, i fell to the ground and sobbed into the concrete below.

**What do you think????**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	14. realisations

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter:**

**Tiger002**

**Wyntirsno **

**I know it has been a long time sin****c****e i last updated, for that i am sorry. Three of the letters on my keyboard are not working so some of the words will be spelt wrong. Sorry, i will try to fix them on spell ****c****heck.**

**00oo00**

**Zacks pov**

The first thing that i noticed was the girl. Well... that and the darkness.

I had an aching feeling that i had been here before. That for some reason i have looked into her emerald eyes before, and felt nothing but terror. I didn't feel any of that now. I felt a calm, serene sort-of feeling. Almost joy.

She had long, glossy, _silver_ hair, her lips where stained light pink and she had a look of pure terror on her china doll face. Was i glad to see her scared? A part of me said yes. But, another part said no.

"Are... are you alright?" i stammered.

Suddenly she looked up, as if awaking from a dream. Her hair turned black. Her lips turned red. Her skin turned tanned. And her heart turned to ice.

00oo00

Unknown Pov

Quietly i snuck through the half open window and into the hospital lobby. As fast as i dared i ran past the semi-opened doors until i found the one that i wanted. Inside was a sleeping boy.

"So, you're the one that knows" i chuckled, and pressed the pillow onto his face.

Footsteps.

I ran.

00oo00

Cody's pov

As angry as i was at Zack, that didn't change the fact that he was shot. And so what if he, my twin, didn't know who i was? Who cares?... ok. I do. How could i not?

But the thing that bothers me the most is: why? Why on earth was Zack out of all people shot?

It just didn't make sense.

Zack was pretty much harmless... wasn't he?

He had been acting odd lately... but what could he have possibly done to get himself shot?

A nearby radio played a song. I stopped dead in my tracks. It suddenly made sense_. __Police have also found blood that is not believed to be his.__There was a witness. A bruise on his neck. Large cut, hidden. __It would seem that Hugo's store was__burned to a crisp last night after a late night robbery._ _Surly Zack should be back by now?_

"oh no." I whispered. And ran to Zacks room.


End file.
